


Ship of Dreams

by Akaisha_Loire



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Country Singer!Troy, Fluff, Image Heavy, Instagram, M/M, Multi-media, POV Outsider, Social Media, Tumblr, Twitter, actor!Nick, actor!Troy, forum layout, outside speculation of relationships, rockstar!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaisha_Loire/pseuds/Akaisha_Loire
Summary: FAN THREAD!RulesBe Civil. No bashing, no bullying, either Troy, his family, or any one related with him.No bullying EACH OTHER (this should be obvious)Fandom is a no holds bar arena, and we're all just living in it





	Ship of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeteoraWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/gifts).



> Oh gosh, you guys have no idea how hard I pushed myself to get this done. It took a lot longer to do then I thought it would, so I offer a ton of props to everyone out there that does media editing because DAMN, this was not easy.
> 
> Gifted to MeteoraWrites who spammed all the wonderful pics that inspired this fic. Many of which make an appearance. Thank you!
> 
> That being said, this is a SUPER image heavy fic. I've tried to transcribe everything beneath their pics, but it'll likely come across easier if you download the PDF version. If there's issues, please, let me know.
> 
> I hope you guys really enjoy it. Because despite me crying right now, I really love this fic, and I really put my heart into it, so please, enjoy!

**TROY OTTO FAN THREAD!**

 

Rules

  * Be Civil. No bashing, no bullying, either Troy, his family, or any one related with him.
  * No bullying EACH OTHER (this should be obvious)
  * Keep subjects to Troy. Sure it’s fun to talk about comics, but if it doesn’t have to do with Troy please move to a different thread. Thank you.
  * HAVE FUN! We’re all here because we love Troy and his music, let’s celebrate that!



 

**TROY IN A NEW MOVIE?!**

 

**KaleyKExplains:**

Guys! My best friend, who lives in Baja, just sent me this pic

[image, Jake pointing gun at Troy]

 A bit of backstory, she lives super close to the border and heard what sounded like gunfire. Freaked her out. She goes to her neighbor and asks if they heard it and they say, “oh, there’s something filming nearby, they sent a flier out about it”. Out of curiosity, my friend went to the location, and snapped the above picture and sent to me like “Hey! Isn’t this that Troy guy you like?” so I zoomed in, and I swear that’s him! Holding a gun, and what looks like ammo strapped over him? And the other guy looks like his IRL brother, Jake.

Does anyone know what this is from?!

> Replying to KaleyKExplains:
> 
> **JamisonOtto56:**
> 
> So I just went and googled, like extensively because WHAT? And can’t find anything on this. But yeah, I’ll agree it does kind of look like Troy. I tried zooming in but it got super pixelated. Either that’s Troy or an actor that looks alot like him. There’s nothing on twitter or insta about this so it’s like anyone’s guess?

> Replying to KaleyKExplains:
> 
> **Number1TOFan:**
> 
> This is so fake it’s making my eyes hurt! That doesn’t look like Troy or Jake at all! I’ve met him TWICE before, and I promise you that is NOT Troy Otto.

 

**TroysCountryGal:**

Okay, know this thread is a few days old now (imma make a separate thread) BUT THIS just game up about 5 mins ago. For those who can’t access the site all you see is the image below with a countdown clock to July 4th.

 

[image Fear skull with walker hands grabbing at it]

And THEN Netflix tweeted this out:

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/e10dQx)

[image of tweet reads “something big is coming this July 4th!!”]

Speculation is thinking we’re just getting a trailer as opposed to whatever this project is. Not only that, but TROY retweeted this post suggesting that YES, it is him in the picture above. And I mean, if it is, this is his acting debut and I’m so ready for it!

> Replying to TroysCountryGal:
> 
> **TexasBoi898:**
> 
> Man! Can’t believe it’s real! Especially if Troy’s acting debut is a horror flick? Show? I dont fucking care, i’m all in on this shit! If he’s gonna pull a Taylor Swift image flop, I really hope it’s with a horror movie and not over synthesized pop tracks.

> Replying to TexasBoi898:
> 
> **AllStarCountry:**
> 
> I mean, it’s not like Troy has ever hidden his love for metal. It’s clear in some of his tracks he’s got that bit of a harder edge. If he went for a more alternative sound and moved away from country, I would totally follow him. Never really listened to anything but country but i would switch for Troy. His voice does things for me.

> Replying to AllStarCountry:
> 
> **TexasBoi898:**
> 
> Urgh. Troy goes emo alternative crap then I’m out! He’s a country boy! Needs to stay in country!!

 

* * *

 

**ALL ABOUT THE WHISPERERS FAN THREAD!**

 

Rules

  * Be Civil. No bashing, no bullying, this includes Nick, Gloria, and Cal. ONE comment about Gloria will get you banned! That includes linking anything that goes to the ‘Make Gloria Leave’ campaign on twitter and tumblr. Seriously, don’t do it!
  * No bullying EACH OTHER. Everyone is entitled to an opinion.
  * Keep subjects to Nick and the Whisperers. You’re free to discuss their projects outside of the group, Cal’s movies, Gloria’s modeling (NO SLUT SHAMING), basically everything is free game!
  * HAVE FUN! We’re here because we love these dorks, especially Nick, so let's just all get along, kay?



 

**NICK HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! :’(**

 

**IsabellaTenni:**

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/45764583672/in/dateposted/)

[image Nick and Alicia hugging] 

Who???

> Replying to IsabellaTenni:
> 
> **NickClarksFirstWife:**
> 
> ……>.>....you must be new.

> Replying to IsabellaTenni:
> 
> **GloriaGalPal:**
> 
> **@NickClarksFirstWife** That was in no way a helpful response. Even if they’re new. It doesn’t matter, just answer the question.
> 
>   **@IsabellaTenni** That’s Nick’s sister, Alicia Clark. She’s not famous or anything. He just usually brings her along as his date to red carpet events. If you have Insta you can check her out there at AliciaClark_Official. She shares really cute stuff see example below:
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/6pr32K)
> 
> [insta screen shot Nick and Alicia finger guns
> 
> AliciaClark_Official: Hanging before the show
> 
> LindaLime: OMG! CUTEST SIBLINGS EVER~
> 
> VegasDiamond19: Concert is in two hours! I've been walking the strip since 9 this morning! I am so ready for this!
> 
> IluvNick: Alicia! I'll trade you brothers! Mine for yours! Please!]
> 
>  

> Replying to GloriaGalPal
> 
> **IsabellaTenni:**
> 
> Thank you! Yes! I am new fan! From Italy. Nick is very cute!
> 
> Replying to IsabellaTenni:
> 
> **GloriaGalPal:**
> 
> Yes, he is! Welcome and have fun!

 

 

> * * *

 

**WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!**

 

**LeadWhisperer:**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/44901152225/in/dateposted-public/)

[Gloria Tweet "You guys following @Netflix. Hear something cool is coming. ;)"]

 

I AM FUCKING FLIPPING OUT RIGHT NOW WITH THE REST OF TWITTER!

 

 

> Replying to LeadWhisperer:
> 
> **JerseyGirlJ:**
> 
> Okay, in both the Troy fandom ~~he’s hot sue me~~ and this fandom, and we’ve been freaking out for like almost three weeks now over a supposed set picture from a movie Troy seems to be in and then Netflix tweets out something big is happening (we still have a month and a half to go...i’m dying) and now THIS? Suggesting the Whisperers and Troy Otto are in a project together?!

> Replying to JerseyGirlJ:
> 
> **JacobManter:**
> 
> Man, you fangirls go nuts over nothing. I swear. Ya’ll ever hear of coincidence? Or think about the fact that Whisperers just finished up a tour and now Gloria tweets this out? Ya’ll think maybe they could be bring Whisperers Live to Netflix? Damn. You think two guys are hot and you’ll jump through hoops to put them together.

 

**MarryMeCal:**

 

*pointedly ignores JacobManter* Guys!! From the Luciana Galvez camp!

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/d1Q84L)

[image Luciana instagram

Luciana_Galvez: Down and Dirty today!

PabloGVez: Tan bonita, mami! (so pretty, mami)

MariaSAntosM: Para que es? (What is this?)

JaviJavaL Que estas haciendo? Parece divertido. la pelicula? (What are you doing? Seems fun. A movie?)]

 

More speculation!

> Replying to MarryMeCal:
> 
> **TrueBeliever:**
> 
> I mean, this seems unrelated but...okay…

 

* * *

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/Q7Ux3Q)

 

[Insta post showing Nick with blood skull.

WhisperingNick: Five more days! You guys hyped!

AliciaClark_Official: Subtle, big bro.

MarryMeCal: OMG! OMG! OMG! WHAT IS THIS?! IS IT HAPPENING?!

TroysCountryGal: Anyone else here from the Ottomatic fanclub?? Because we're freaking out right now over this!

LizaBethany: @TroysCountryGal No one cares about Troy Otto!! Move on please!

YuYukio: I'm crying into my breakfast! What it is will it be available on NetflixJP?

 

* * *

 

**FEAR: THE MOST IMPORTANT SIXTY SECONDS OF OUR LIVES!**

I’m at work, crying into my coffee after having watched this trailer. I’ve just screenshotted a bunch of moments I want to talk about but I don’t trust Tumblr mobile so i’m going to be adding the images when I get off.

So, I’m about to point out the most important things from the FEAR trailer ~~premiering October 31st...suuuuuure it is Netflix. Sure.~~

First off, THAT ALLSTAR CAST THO! I mean it, this cast is insane! It’s like they pulled a list of whose who in Hollywood and put them in this movie and I’m crying over it. While the full cast list is still being kept hush hush by Netflix, these are the ones I caught.

  * Victor Strand - Actor ** IMBD**
    * If you guys aren’t familiar with Victor Strand, PLEASE go check out his IMDB. Not only is he a mad talented POC actor, he’s also openly gay, and there’s even a movie based on his early life as a young gay black man who turned con artist. It’s called Abigail HERE is the youtube link to the trailer. Honestly, if you’ve never seen it, grab the tissues, settle in and sob with me.
  * Ofelia Salazar - Fashion Designer **Website**
    * Alot of people probably don’t know this one, but OMG, do I love this girl! Born in El Salvador she lived most of her life in LA before moving to Santa Fe when she got married to husband, William (seriously, check out their couple Insta, they’re adorable). Funny enough she didn’t get her start till she moved to Santa Fe. She’s been a judge for five seasons of Project Runway, guest judges regularly on RuPaul’s Drag Race, among other things. I’m so excited about seeing her act...like you guys have no idea. I fan her so hard.
  * Luciana Galvez - singer/actress **IMDB** **Youtube**
    * This was a blink and you miss it one. I thought I saw her, and then checked insta and THIS post confirms it’s her. Luciana is a household name in the Mexican community. She got her start doing Selena covers on youtube, and has gone on to play Josefina “Rosa” Diaz on Don Marie Rosa, a super popular Telenovela. She’s got two CDs out, spanish language, and honestly, even though Telenovela’s can be OTT, she seems great! I love her covers though, I’ve followed her youtube since her Dreaming of You cover went viral.
  * Nick Clark - Singer **Youtube**
    * The REAL reason I watched this trailer, my never ending crush on Nick Clark and my need to marry him one day ~~I’m thirsty, okay~~. If you’re under a rock, then let me tell you aside from Victor and the name below, NIck is one of the biggest names attached to this movie. The lead singer of the Whisperers he’s an absolute ROCK STAR. Seriously, I’m just going to let his youtube speak for himself or I’ll never leave this summary. If you’re curious about his acting chops, he’s done one movie with bandmate Gloria (did i see her in the trailer too??) called Dreamers, about Nick’s past history of heroin abuse. I literally could only watch this movie once, but HOLY FUCK can Nick act….I’m really hoping he’s main in Fear.
  * Troy Otto - Singer **Youtube**
    * Okay, I’m familiar with Troy Otto but NOT a country music fan. I went to listen to his songs when I spotted him in the trailer (got one playing now, actually) and he’s not bad. I actually follow his instagram ~~boy is sexy, what can~~ I say but I admit, I had to google to find out if he’s acted before. He has not. This will be Troy Otto’s acting debut! Colored me interested!



Next thing I want to discuss, was just everything coming at us! This is clearly a zombie flick, even though Netflix doesn’t SHOW us a single zombie I think that’s exactly what's going on here. End of the world kind of situation, plot, and totally down for. But this is where the bulk of my picture spam will be. And these are subjectives, things that had me freaking out.

Scene 1: WAS THAT SHIRTLESS NICK?! Dear god...i think Nick is shirtless in this! Several times!

Scene 2: That brings me to scene 2…..Holy hell is there sex scenes in this movie?! It might be easier to spot when I get back on my computer..but the shadows are so dark..but sex scenes? Guys..thoughts? WHO IS NICK CLARK HAVING SEX WITH AND WHO DO I HAVE TO HATE?!

Scene 3: The character flashes! Specifically, Ofelia, walking up, looking bad ass in this double braid, this tank, she looks SO DAMN AWESOME. Woman Crush Wednesday? Yes?

Scene 4: Location! Location! Location! Sources from googling saying they’re filmed in Baja/Mexico..some in LA..but okay..you’re telling me they filmed in movie in MEXICO and got actual POC actors? Who at Netflix do I have to marry?

Scene 5: Umm...is this Troy and Nick? In a helicopter? They look like they’re laughing, having fun. WE obviously don’t know the context..but I swear to god if they’re giving us a M/M romance on top of all the POC characters? I will DIE! Like...dead, gone and buried...mark my tombstone..i’m gone.

That’s all for now. What are your guys thoughts?

 

> **Dexter’sLab9009 reblogged WhisperersWonder:** seriously? How can you fangirls find a way to make something seem gay from just one flash of two guys laughing together? I’ve watched the trailer three times. IT’s clear the sex scene is between a man and a woman, probably Troy and Luciana or Nick and Luciana, because the girl definitely doesn’t look pale complexion. This has the potential to be totally badass, I’m hoping Nick Clark fangirls don’t ruin it for the rest of us.
> 
> **Death_of_a_Whisperer reblogged NickyNickNick:** Okay! Did anyone else catch the scene with what looked like blood covered Nick? It’s like..barely a second, but he’s covered in blood and just staring straight at the camera. Which I guess is where the preview shot with the blood skull on Nick’s face came from? Idk...i died a little inside..my ovaries might have exploded.
> 
> **WhisperersWonder:** **@Death_of_a_Whisperer** OMG! I DID CATCH IT. I’ve added it to my screencap collection! There is something so dark about Nick’s eyes here, It’s amazing! I’m crossing my fingers he’s a villain...I will just die if he’s the villain!
> 
> **NickyPickyRoo: @WhisperersWonder** Is it too late to start a petition to get Nick to play the villain?

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/44901674015/in/dateposted-public/)

[Image Nick and Troy]

 

We sat down with singers Nick Clark and Troy Otto to talk about their upcoming Netflix release; FEAR. 

Shelby Bryant: First of all, thank you guys for being here. Nick, I’ve been a fan of yours for years now.

Nick Clark: Thank you.

SB: and Troy, you won me over with your live performance at the CMT Awards this past season, where you won video of the year! That must have been amazing!

Troy Otto: It was.

SB: So, let’s get down to it. I know we can’t talk about the movie to much, because spoilers, but, talk me through the process. Did a Netflix rep just call you up and tell you, ‘Hey, we want to shoot this movie!’

NC: I just got back to LA from my European tour. My step-dad/manager, Travis, comes up to me and tells me Netflix wanted to take a meeting with me. We basically went down there, and they sat me down, showed me some rough storyboards and basically told me they had this huge, ambitious, project they wanted to do with all these big name stars. I mean, when they showed me the list..like you guys know Victor Strand, Troy,..it was insane. But I told them, you know what, you get even half of these people to say yes, I’m in.

TO: Basically the same for me, I took the meeting with Jake who negotiates most of my contracts. I’ve wanted to break out of the country music scene for a while, expand my...reach, as it was. They told me it was going to be a horror movie and I was in. I didn’t need anymore.

SB: [laughs] think you’d survive the end of the world?

TO: Oh, I’d thrive..no question. My dad is a end of the world prepper, I’ve been ready for this since age 5.

NC:...that’s kind of sad.

SB: How was it working together?

TO: Oh, I love having Nick around. Absolutely love it. 

NC: Troy is….well..interesting to work with. We got through it.

SB: Just through it? Not coming out of it as friends? Friends with anyone?

TO: Nick and I can definitely be friends after this movie. [smiles] Right, Nick?

NC: If that’s what you wanna call it. Personally, I made good friends with Luciana, she’s an angel, and I knew Ofelia previously. Her parents are friends of my step-dad, so it was great to work with her, and reconnect.

SB: Did you make friends with anyone other Nick, Troy?

TO: [pauses, silent for a stretch] I would say..no? It’s hard for me to make friendships..

NC: Can’t imagine why..

TO: I think I got along okay with Ofelia. She invited me to dinner a few times, she’s a girl that likes pizza with a bit of spice, like I do. And one of Nick’s bandmates, Gloria, was hanging around alot with him, and she was determined to be my friend.

SB: One way friendships? [laughs]

TO: one and a half way friendships, maybe? [chuckles]

 **….**  

Madison Parker

Dear god...put that picture of Nick and Troy on my tombstone, please?

 

Eric McDelling

Anyone else getting animosity here? Seems like Troy pissed Clark off. I’ve heard Troy can be hard to work with.

 

Guest9087

Agree with Eric McDelling, there’s something kind of rough between them. Need to see video of this interview to be sure.

 

* * *

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/L2LW1k)

[Alicia post from Japan of crepes

AliciaClark_Official: Marion Creeps, Takeshita Street in Harajuku. Advantages of a rockstar bro. @T.OttoMatic @WhisperingNick

T.OttoMatic: Was actually really delicious.

TroyOttoFan: OMG! TROY COMMENTED! HI!!

Real_TroyOtto: @T.OttoMatic it's my birthday! It's make my day if you responded!!

Sweets_by_Jackie: in non-Troy related comments..these look amazing! So jealous! Dream trip right there!!]

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/z3Y2rs)

[Nick post from Japan showing view of Tokyo from above

WhisperingNick: Highest I've been in years.

SalazarDesign: Absolutely amazing view! Loved it!

T.OttoMatic: Next time we pay out for the next level.

WhisperingNick: @T.OttoMatic Why? So you can push me off?

T. OttoMattic: @WhisperingNick ::smirk:: Have no idea what you could mean.

ItsTricky: *screams into distance* ::sob:: ::sob::]

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/H60Q2p)

[Troy post of Nick by a window.

T.OttoMatic: My window view is blocked.

Mrs.NickClark:.............I literally have no words.

TroysCountryGal: WTH?! YOU'RE ON A TRAING WITH NICK CLARK?!!!! ARE YOU SITTING IN HIS LAP?!

RealTroyOtto: Were you hacked? This isn't actually a post from you is it?

TricktheShip:........::sob:: MY SHIP IS SAILING AND I CANT EVEN RN!]

 

* * *

 

**OFFICIAL TRICK (TROYXNICK) FAN THREAD!**

 

Standard Rules Apply. ~~I honestly don't feel like typing them.~~ Note: I reserve the right to ban anyone that breaks standard decorum rules. 

 

**Translation please!**

 

 **OttoMaticSuperSonic:**  

Does anyone have a translation of the interview from Japan? I saw the video one with Ofelia, but there’s a text one from an idol magazine with Troy and Nick? I’ve been looking on tumblr but only found scans of the Japanese article. Help?

 

> Replying to OttoMaticSuperSonic:
> 
> **ItsTricky**
> 
> I’m working on one, not gonna translate the whole thing because it’s long. But Ofelia is in the interview too. She’s not in the photoshoot because of conflicts with a release at her Tokyo store. Link is **HERE** on tumblr. Like i said, it’s partial now, i’m adding as I go.
> 
>  
> 
> Replying to ItsTricky:
> 
> **OttoMatticSuperSonic:**
> 
> You’re amazing! Thank you!!

 

* * *

 

**Translation from Japanese FEAR coverage**

 

Alot of it is roughly the same question from the ET article from a couple weeks ago, so I just translated the new information, mainly the Troy and Nick stuff. Please note, Ofelia is also present for this interview, but she doesn’t say much because they’re still trying to avoid giving spoilers. ~~She's fangirling so hard over this movie, it's precious, tbh.~~

 

-About romances in the trailer

 

Interviewer: Is there romance in the movie?

Nick: Well, there is romantic scenes, you can see in the trailer, but romance is definitely not the main focus.

Troy: It’s more of a subplot. More action then romance. Lots of action.

Ofelia: There is a couple scenes at the end...not that I can say.

Interviewer: Oh! You can’t say anything?

Ofelia: Not yet!

 

-On Nick and Troy’s relationship

 

Interviewer: Is there a rivalry between you, Nick? Troy? (I’m not sure how to best phrase this. Rivalry is the best term but it’s not in a hostile way.)

Nick: We can both safely say we worked together a lot on this movie, and we’re on this press tour together. Ofelia is with us as we travel to China next, Italy, and she’s leaving us in London. Victor will be joining us too in China. So I guess you could say we all built up a weird...symbiotic relationship? (it’s phrased as circular, like a group, suggesting they could be a drinking group.)

Ofelia: Nick and Troy have been spending lots of time together here in Tokyo. (I literally rewrote this line like six times, you guys! The way it sounds in Japanese makes it sound like it was more of a DATE then just friends hanging out.)

Troy: Alicia, Nick’s Sister, has been with us. We went to Shibuya crossing and had Starbucks. Went to Skytree, did some shopping..

 

-on Future work

 

Nick: We’re planning a tour for next year. A new single will be out in December, really excited for that. I don't know about future acting projects, nothing is on the table now.

Ofelia: I’m wanting to open Spring with a pop. I’ll be debuting a wedding dress line.

Troy: I’m taking a break from my music for the rest of this year. Wanting to do more acting, considering going to spend more time on the family ranch. Never wanted to leave when I was younger.

 

Those are basically the highlights. The rest is pretty standard stuff about how great the staff on set was. They shot in Mexico, which we all knew or guessed at this point, and it was very hot. Nick said it gave him a moment to practice his Spanish and the interviewer asks about his Japanese. NIck apparently has good accent when speaking Japanese, but he only has basic.

 

If you see a section you think might hold something interesting, let me know and I’ll do the translation. Eventually I’ll do a full translation, but right now, here’s this.

 

* * *

 

**Buzzfeeds Top 5 cutest moments from the FEAR press junket that might just kill us all!**

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/R14g86)

[Ofelia and Nick insta. Ofelia ruffling Nick's hair.

SalazarDesign: Photobooth fun with @WhisperingNick. Biggest Dork! digs the geriatric chic.

WhisperingNick: Still don't see what's wrong with geriatric chic.

SalazarDesign: @WhisperingNick I will literally burn your wardrobe. PLEASE wear the clothes I gave you!

SalazarBrandFan: I'm dying! Ofelia dresses Nick?!

Ofelia_Salazar91: cutest ppl on the planet. Can't be real!]

1\. Okay, so we know, basically EVERYONE is #TeamTrick at the moment, but can we just take a moment to talk about these two, because OMG! Ofelia has clearly got close to Nick and the below post makes us want Whisperers Disney Covers like yesterday. If you recall, the two, along with Troy and Nick’s sister Alicia, visited Hong Kong Disneyland.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/V48YPG)

[disney hong kong post featuring sign

SalazarDesign: Taking a break today! Heading to Disney with Troy, Nick, and Alicia!

ViViHyuang: My country!

MahJing_Wong: IF HERE TODAY WITH MY PARENTS!]

 

And clearly they all become #friendshipgoals in that time. So what’s their ship name? #Nifelia? #SalaClark? Someone help us out here!

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/Zy6775)

 

[insta post Luciana and Troy sitting on sofa.

Luciana_Galvez: First time in London was amazing!!! will have to come back to sight see. Thank you @SalazarDesign for my dress. Thank you for support!!

SalazarDesign: You're are so welcome! You look amazing!!

LondonBarbie: Got to meet her! She was so nice! I bought her music on itunes after meeting!!

DevonF.Rogers: Troys looks AMAZING! That opened shirt is doing things for me! Need a date, Troy?]

 

2\. Speaking of new friendships. Luciana and Troy sitting down in England for an interview with tea and biscuits might make the list of top cutest moments of the century. Troy is as charming and charismatic as ever while Luciana just looks at him like he’s up to something. Could it be because of rumors they’re BOTH playing love interests to Nick in FEAR? Maybe even real life love triangle? Who knows. Either way..this was probably the best 15 minutes of my life to watch.

 

(Edit: we are aware that Nick has been romantically linked to Gloria. However, both have denied the relationship.)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/nSz3P5)

 

[shuttle pic group with Victor, Madison, Nick, Troy, and Alicia.

AliciaClark_Official: Victor didn't think I'd post this pic, but I did. Riding around Italy in Style! *That's mine and Nick's mom in the front next to Victor.

MrsTroyOtto: THOSE GLASSES! He looks so precious! Is that coffee?

MrsNickClark: LMAO!! Nick! what are you doing? Stop being adorable!

ClarkSiblingsInsta: I can't get over how gorgeous Nick and Alicia's mom is. Like, holy crap! Those genes!]

 

3\. This moment! Shared via Alicia Clark’s twitter, as they were shuttled from Point A to Point B in Italy. You have Troy, nestled firmly between the Clark siblings (in those glasses! OMG! Are those for aesthetic? If so..please wear them more!) with Victor Strand beaming in the front seat, and the Clark family Matriarch, Madison, next to him. Avid Whisperer fans will recall that Nick’s relationship with his mother has been turbulent to say the least. Does this pic indicate he’s making steps to mend bridges?

 

[Alicia and Nick dinner

Chloe_Gerard: Amazing run in! Both siblings are so sweet! Talked to me for ten minutes!

ViaLaFranc: WHERE?! Im in Paris! I want to meet Nick!

SuperModelMonday: DONT TELL! He clearly doesn't need to be harrassed.

KandyKane: Totally not cool that you took this pic. Unless NIck gave you permission.]

 

4.This comes via a fan instagram in Paris who spotted the Clark siblings + Troy (inseparable now?) out to dinner. While the picture was taken in secret (upsetting some fans), the poster assures everyone that Nick had caught them, and said it was cool. Apparently the siblings talked to the fan, and Nick even signed their napkin when asked. Troy was very quiet, according to the fan, but seemed to lighten up when Nick said something to him. This interaction, of course, confirms what alot of Troy Otto fans has suspected that Troy does suffer from social anxiety, probably from not being around people alot in his youth.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/k1G6A0)

[Nick night pic standing in the street.

T.OttoMatic: Nightout!

ItsTricky: TRICK! TRICK! TRICK!

UltimateTrickster: I can't believe my own two eyes is seeing this...

TrickorTreat: *smirks at all the antis*

DijonLaurent: Seriously....fangirls..get lives. get help. plz.]

 

5\. THE PICTURE THAT SAILED THE SHIP! Though it’s not geo-tagged, fans have speculated this picture was taken while the cast was in England. Despite early speculation that Troy and Nick’s relationship was hostile, this picture suggests anything but hostility. CHECK THE USERNAME. This picture was posted on TROY’S account (please note: Alicia posted a picture around the same time in her hotel room with a pizza.). Fans suggest that Troy and Nick were out on the town alone, together...can we all say #TeamTrick? Seems any turbulence between the two has opened up into smooth air.

 

Madison Rodriguez

Am I the only one that things it’s ridiculous to ship celebrities? Like come on...Nick goes on a walk and suddenly he and Troy are romantically involved? It’s ridiculous. Nick isn’t gay, only dated women. Like, come on, you guys are actually writing this crap as if it’s serious? Please find better writers.

 

Lina Manotti

Jeeze...someone's pants are too tight @Madison Rodriguez. It’s just a bit of fun. Like, yeah, we know Ofelia/Nick could never be a thing because she’s married, hi. It doesn’t change the fact they’re totally adorable (broTP?). And are Troy and Nick actually dating or going to ever date, No. we know that, we’re just having fun. God forbid people have fun.

 

Jackson Meeks

@Madison Rodriguez You must be fun at parties.

 

* * *

 

**ALL ABOUT THE WHISPERERS FAN THREAD!**

Rules

  * Be Civil. No bashing, no bullying, this includes Nick, Gloria, and Cal. ONE comment about Gloria will get you banned! That includes linking anything that goes to the ‘Make Gloria Leave’ campaign on twitter and tumblr. Seriously, don’t do it!
  * No bullying EACH OTHER. Everyone is entitled to an opinion.
  * Keep subjects to Nick and the Whisperers. You’re free to discuss their projects outside of the group, Cal’s movies, Gloria’s modeling (NO SLUT SHAMING), basically everything is free game!
  * HAVE FUN! We’re here because we love these dorks, especially Nick, so let's just all get along, kay?



**Where have Cal and Gloria been?**

 

**GloGloGo:**

 

y are all the posts I’m seeing with only Troy and Nick. Has Nick ditched them completely? Like...they’re his bandmates...did he just ditch them because if so..NOT COOL. :( :( :( I’m kinda hating Troy 4 getting in the way...NE one?

 

> Replying to GloGloGo:
> 
> **WhisperersRBae:**
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, warning, long post ahead!
> 
>  
> 
> First off, Nick did NOT ditch Gloria and Cal, but I’ll start with the easier story. Gloria’s father had a heart attack roughly two months ago.
> 
>  
> 
> [Gloria tweet "TY for all thoughts/prayers during this time. Dad is doing great. Going to make full recovery."]
> 
>  
> 
> So she wasn’t available to film for the Netflix movie because of it. However, she later tweeted that she joined Nick in Paris at the encouragement of her father who didn’t want her missing out. And in case you’re wondering, Nick did NOT forget about Gloria. She posted on Insta the flowers he sent while her father was in the hospital and he was in Mexico filming.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/sz075Y)
> 
> [Gloria insta post pf flowers.
> 
> LetUrSoulGlo: When @WhisperingNick sends not 1, not 2, but 4 get well bouquets to the house. Love you too, Nick.
> 
> Kansas_Berelly: That is cutely nerotic...so much love.
> 
> DanniParks: Proposal flowers? Plz tell me ur togeter? I'd die!
> 
> ConniWillis1: Anyone that doesn't think Nick and Gloria are dating just need to look at this.]
> 
>  
> 
> As for Cal..super more complicated. There’s a full article HERE for you to read if you’d like to know the full story. LONG story short, basically Netflix wanted Nick..Nick asked for cameo roles for Gloria and Cal and Cal got SUPER offended (especially when the salary was WAY lower than what was offered to Nick...like..think Terrence Howard and RDJ via Iron Man 2). Anyways, they got into a fight (sources said that Cal swung first at Nick) and there was speculation that Cal was leaving the Whisperers because tensions between them had been mounting for a bit, apparently. So, according to the above article, Cal reworked his contract with their label to have an independent agent. As it is, Cal has NOT left the Whisperers but there’s been a lot of spec he might leave before the tour next year..no one knows right now.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, so, he didn’t do the movie..not in a cameo role at least..at all. You can check out his twitter but he’s been super quiet since this all went down..that’s why he’s not on the tour and why Nick hasn’t really mentioned him. Probably advise by legal not to till it all gets sorted.

 

* * *

 

 

**FEAR: a dynamic view into human psyche**

By: Marlon Deets

 

Since previewing this Netflix Original I’ve been trying to find the right words to fully articulate how I felt while watching this one and a half hour movie. I admit, going in, I had reservations, especially when we get a break away to a full star studded cast list that made me feel as if I was watching one of the Holiday movies; Valentine’s Day or New Year’s Day. Even though the opening scene really sets the mood, this title card gave me anxiety.

However, that anxiety quickly goes away. There is so much plot to squeeze into such a short time frame and honestly, I don’t know if I would have liked this better as a series or not. Would it have been to far stretched? While fellow reviewers have sighted the first ten minutes to rapid fire, I found it to be dynamically shot, the camera angles, the filters, the effects were top notch; I was on the edge of my seat.

I had reservations about Luciana Galvez as a soap opera actress, but this young lady can act. While her part is rather stilted at times, she did amazing with the material given to her. Probably because Nick Clark was giving as good as he got. I don't know why this man is a singer and not an actor because his performance floored me. Even if costars performance were a bit flat (his sister Alicia has a minor role, and she’s definitely not an actress but she’s beautiful, so it’s easy to forgive) Nick carries the scene, and I never want my eyes to leave him.

An argument for best actor in this movie could be made for Troy Otto. His character , David, is awkward, quiet, and sociopathic. While this could have come off as awkward, Troy plays this role like he was meant to live it giving me a chill I haven’t felt since Alfred Hitchcock’s Psycho. And the dynamic he builds with Nick Clark’s own Dillon, had me wishing I didn’t have to write this review without spoilers. These two were arguably the best thing in this movie.

While no fault of his own, Oscar Winner Victor Strand’s character, Vincent, was very one dimensional. A con man, and aside from a suggested backstory with a lover, we don’t get much to his character other than he cons people. That aside, Victor is an star studded actor who puts his all into this role. Which is a consistent theme throughout this movie. At times the plot can be a bit contrived, the characterization one dimensional, but these talented people take a turd and polish it till it’s 24-karat gold. With less talent, this movie could have been an utter failure.

The re-watch value is high, the ending left me gasping for breath, jaw on the floor. I wish this wasn’t a spoiler free review so I could go so much further in depth.

Check this title out when it hits Netflix October 31st!

 

* * *

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/XyFE2K)

[tweet about live viewing "OMG! Just got invitied to Live watch of FEAR before it airs! BEST. VACATION. EVER!]

 

* * *

 

**FEAR FAN THREAD**

 All Standard Rules apply. Keep any shipping to their separate threads please! Specifically, TroyxNick (Trick) Thread is **HERE** and the NickxGloria (Glock) thread is **HERE**. Discussions or ship arguments will get you banned. Thank you.

**LIVE VIEWING?!**

 

**TroysFutureHusband:**

 

I know two posts about this have already been deleted but seriously...i’m seeing this all over twitter now and I’m freaking out! Is this real?! FAKE?! Someone please. I live in Vegas...If this is real, I will drive the four hours to LA like yesterday!

 

> Replying to TroysFutureHusband:
> 
> **FeartheWorld:**
> 
> FAKE!! Don’t believe it and waste your gas.

> Replying to TroysFutureHusband:
> 
> **TroysFirstWife:**
> 
>  
> 
> **@TroysFutureHusband** Nice to meet the person marrying Troy after me. ;) but yeah, I agree with **@FeartheWorld** , I think this is fake. I’ve googled every source I can. I think one person tweeted something out and then others caught on and started doing it. Its great though, because it has people going to watch the trailer. Release is three days away! Idk why Netflix would do a live viewing? Makes no sense.

 

**EnVogueS:**

 

I DONT THINK ITS FAKE!!!! >.< WTH?!

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/a67S33)

[insta post featuring line

Danielle_Daniel: Line is CRAZY long! Even tho I got a wristband..idk if I'm getting in!

CMTTroy: FAKE!]

 

 

 

> Replying to EnVogueS:
> 
> **FearFear:**
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone verify this insta post?

 

**ViVictoryV:**

 

Hey guys, my name is Vicky! I actually live in LA, and major Troy Otto fan, and new to this forum when I saw this thread. Know it’s like an hour old now, but yeah, no, it’s NOT fake. I’m not actually THERE because it was limited entry, and I, unfortunately, found out to late about it. My BFF (who I now have to disown) Bryan, was walking the strip with his BF (who is an out of towner so they were doing the toursit thing) when some people handed them a flyer about a special event at Blue Duo, the nightclub. Bryan is a SUPER HUGE Nick Clark fan..i mean, his wall is BASICALLY Nick Clark wall paper. His BF knows he’s second to Nick Clark. Bryan hauled ass to Blue Duo where there was already a line and people passing out wristsbands. THATS when he saw the sign, they weren’t allowing pictures or I’d have proof to show you. I got our texts tho.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/3G0HPM)

 

Yeah….i never got to Hollywood boulevard so fast in my life..unfortunately they had already capped the line by the time i got there. :( The event is at 7 tonight, but they already started lining up at 3. Bryan is already there, and I hate the bastard.

 

 

 

> Replying to ViVickyV:
> 
> **V.StrandOscar**
> 
> Can confirm! I was lucky enough to get a wristband. They had the information on the sign to the right of the door. Once people saw it, the line DOUBLED, fucking FAST. I even saw a guy get pushed over with people tryign to get in the line. From the time I got in til I left it was about an hour and they were moving FAST. trying to wristband till they ran out. One thing i haven’t seen mentioned is some people got green bands. I did but the two friends with me got blue. Dont know why. Been waiting in line outside West Hollywood park to get in for almost two hours now….like people aren’t fucking around.
> 
> My friend told me a girl named Lauren is live tweeting the event **HERE**. You can follow it there. There is a ALOT of signs posted thats telling us not to take pictures or video during the movie.

> Replying to V.StrandOscar
> 
> **TroysCountryGirl:**
> 
> NO! WTH?! THIS IS NOT FAIR! I LIVE IN SD! WHY DIDN’T THEY GO PUBLIC WITH THIS?!
> 
>  

> ReplyingTo TroysCountryGril:
> 
> **Mrs.NickClark**
> 
> See the trampling above when it WASNT public knowledge. Imagine if it HAD been public. Would have been walmart on black friday madness.

 

**V.StrandOscar:**

 

Starting to Hyperventilate! They just pulled all the green wristbands out of the line and put us in a second line. There’s like...50 to 100 people in this line (note the main line gotta be like a few thousand people? I’m bad at eyeing numbers here). We’re at a clothed doorway..it’s like all white screens just inside the park...i’m freaking out if wha’s about to happen is about to happen.

**V.StrandOscar:**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/45092442094/in/dateposted/)

[image of Nick and Troy smiling]

 

OMG! IM CRYING! IM FUCKING CRYING RIGHT NOW! One of the staffers turned away to answer one of Victor’s questions (AND HOLY SHIT I JUST MET VICTOR STRAND AND HES THE MOST AMAZING PERSON! AND HIS HUSBAND WAS WITH HIM AND THOMAS IS THE NICEST HUMAN BEING IM LITERALLY SOBBING INTO THE GRASS).

I JUST GOT ALL THEIR AUTOGRAPHS! Victor, Troy, Nick, Ofelia, Gloria from the Whisperers was also there, an actor I don’t know..googling him though after I stop crying. I’m a 21 year old man and I’m literally in the grass freaking out about this.

 

 

> Replying to V.StrandOscar:
> 
> **TroysCountryGal:**
> 
> WHAT?! NO!! THIS ISN’T FAIR!! I LIVE THIRTY MINUTES OR SO FROM TROYS FAMILY RANCH AND I HAVE NEVER ONCE MET HIM! WTH! IM CRYING NOW! WHY IS THE UNIVERSE DOING THIS TO ME!

 

 

> Replying to V.StrandOscar:
> 
> **Trickstertastic:**
> 
> Dear god..those smiles! **@V.StrandOscar** what was being said? Why are my boys smiling like that?! Please tell me it’s at each other! I’m dying over here! LMK if anyone else snuck a pic!

 

 

> Replying to Trickstertastic:
> 
> **V.StrandOscar:**
> 
> Honestly, I’m not sure. IT’s really loud around the park and in this line. I know it was Thomas that said something, and Nick just kind of smiled and then Ofelia lined over and whispered something to Troy (she was on his right) and he broke out into that huge grin. So I have no idea why they’re making those faces.

 

**Trickstertastic:**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/30877172147/in/photostream/)

[Post of Troy and Nick laughing]

 

…...i’m literally crying.

 

 

> Replying to Trickstertastic:
> 
> **MaddieDZ:**  
> 
> OMG….if the ship hadn't already sailed...this picture would break the anchor! HOLY SHIT! LOOK AT THAT! Troy’s arm is around Nick! I need to know the context! What they’re saying!...those faces….someone plaster this to my ceiling so i can stare at it everynight before bed..

 

* * *

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/5AB0V1)

[insta post of live viewing

Heart_of_Roses: So many people here! Rained a bit, but we're sticking it out for this advance viewing! Can't believe i'm here!t

KarinaMatt: DUDE! SO LUCKY!!

NickNumber1Fan: DOING WHAT WITH WHO! WHERE NOW??!!]

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/67v4ZP)

 

* * *

 

 

**FEAR and the Dilvid Dynamic**

 

I can’t stop watching this movie. I’m not exaggerating when I say I’ve watched it at least five times in the last two days, I can’t get over it. HMU if you ship DilVid or post content so I can follow you. 

So, I’m not going to speak on Delia and Dillon relationship here because it’s a different post. But I will mention them in contrast with DilVid because it’s super important to THAT scene.

First off, I want to touch on the Enemies to Lovers trope we have going here, how utterly combative Dillon and David are with each other. I mean, this is the trope that makes Drarry so damn popular, but it’s so different here because you have Dillon whose kind of grown up in this gifted life, and he’s been adapting to the new world order, and you really start to see how messed up he is inside even though he tries to hide it. Honestly, his character development is so amazing….but when you contrast it with David, who was a serial killer in the old world ~~and OMG, have you guys seen the interview where Troy talks about playing a serial killer! He’s to adorable~~. The way they play off each other, and how David brings out this darker side of Dillon. Well, no..doesn’t bring it out, BALANCES it. The chemistry between Nick and Troy here is INSANE!

Secondly, THAT SEX SCENE. If you asked me who I thought was going to have the blistering, fast, passionate love scene, it would NOT have been Dillion and Delia (lol. I’m just noticing all the D names). Like, the contrast here is so damn mind blowing. You get Delia and Dillon who’ve just faced the cartel and you see this completely soft side to Dillon (on Ellen, Nick said this scene wasn’t scripted at all. He hadn’t realized he was in the shot and had offered one of the little girl extras a hostess cupcake, and they kept it in. HOW CUTE IS THAT?!) and then BOOM you get this scene of Delia and Dillon just tearing into each other. And really, Luciana and Nick look GREAT together, I mean, damn, if they dated IRL….Anyways, so you got that scene and teh way it’s shot is so dark, and has that kind of motion where the camera moves away from the action, but then...THEN..Dillon and David’s sex scene at the outpost...that CLOSE UP of Troy kissing up Nick’s naked chest had me fanning myself! Not just the act itself but how he’s looking up at him. This sex scene was pure art!

I know there’s been a MAJOR outcry because of it (See **HERE** , **HERE** , and **HERE** , for a good laugh from overzealous religious parents who claim the scene is corrupting their youth.) But damnit, this scene was so damn...I just...you know..from the lightning of this scene, with the flickering candles, to Dillon’s giggles from being high on brain stem (still gross, but yeah) and how just in love Dillon and David are in this scene. I’m dying for Troy and Nick to talk about this scene (They’re on Althea’s talk show tonight, GIRL DONT LET US DOWN!)

Which brings me to the last point of this movie and their relationship, but Madeline killing David….which, I screamed ~~my mom thought i’d gone mad~~  but how Dillon’s face just drops and how Madeline tries to defend it and Dillon’s “NO! NOT FOR ME!” OMG...even though they never actually said ‘I love you’ I think it was completely written on his face. And then the suicide note line..that overlapped with David talking about a grand jesture type suicide note..i was honestly sobbing before David even came up on screen. Okay, so I would normally be annoyed by movies that did that ‘life flash before you eyes’ thing, but when Dillon closed his eyes, and you get this thirty second flash of just..everything from Delia to Anna Marie dying to David, and then he opens his eyes and David is there and closes his hand around the detonator…..i literally held a pillow to my face. The way they did this..the way they made David the most impactful person in Dillon’s life and the contrast to the hallucinate Dillon had back in isolation? What gave Netflix the right?! They threw these parallels in made to tear your heart out and stomp it on the ground.

I think what made this even more haunting and a better endcap was how the screen just went to black after Dillon pressed that button, so the last thing you hear is the beep..and then BOOM Movie is over and Troy’s gorgeous cover of Careless Whisper is playing, and I will NEVER listen to that song against without thinking of Dillon and David and George Michael is up in heaven wiping the tears from his eyes.

Side note: This image will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/45092948154/in/dateposted/)

[Nick at fence]

 

* * *

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/g0dNm2)

[insta post of Jake holding gun to Troy

JakeOtto85: Working with my baby brother was such an adventure! Getting my arm chopped off was even more so. Made lots of friends doing his, no regrets. I'm always here to support you, Troy.

TinaTurnerM: Awww..that brotherly love. Holding a prop gun to my brother sounds fun. LOL! JK! JK!

BlessingNDisguise: Nick all casual in the back ground..like Dillon isn't about to bust James head to save David..]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/3G43uy)

[Alicia Insta post

AliciaClark_Official: Mad respect for my brother after this experience! I'm not an actress but I tried my best. This was NOT easy. Even though I'm in three scenes TOTAL it took about threes hours each scene to get it right! I love you, big bro!

ACFan: U did so gud! U shud act more!

AlyciaKlark: Not grate acting but still luv'd you here! It was A-maze 2 c u and Nick on screen 2-gether

LexARK: This totally read as a fun project for the fam. No shame in that! I think your reaction to Nick's suicide note scene made it feel so much more real! Don't let haters get you down!]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/95rM3Y)

[insta post of Nick staring to his right wearing blue shirt.

T.OttoMatic: Looks like a cinnamon. Is actually a cinnamon.

ItsTricky: I. AM. SO. FUCKING. DONE!

TrickorDie: DID I MEME RIGHT?! OMG! TROY! PRECIOUS BB!

TrickTrick: If Nick responds i'm done...i just...i'm done...this looks like it's backstage at a rehearsel? Someone tell me Troy isn't touring with him.]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/AB1N48)

[insta post of Troy against stone wall dressed in black

WhisperingNick: Looks like they could kill you. Is actually a cinnamon roll.

ItsTricky: *flings self off of bridge*

Vanessa_MomBlog: they're such good friend. Hope my boy Justin can have as good a friend.

UltimateTrickster:.....whose gonna break the news to MomBlog?.....]

 

* * *

 

Althea: So Nick, I hear you’re the one that really pushed for the sex scene with your character, Dillon, and Luciana’s, Delia. Is there something there?

Nick: [laughs] When I originally read the script they had this whole relationship already mapped out with Troy’s, David, so I went in prepared for that, and Dillon was originally going to be like this brother like character after Delia’s brother died, but I went to the execs and mentioned how cool it would be to have a main character that’s bisexual. In my opinion, I see a lot of straight characters, gay characters, but I dont see much in the way of bi-representation. We’re not unicorns, we exist.

Althea: We? So you’re coming out, right now? On my show?

Nick: I was never really in? For the most part my dating life is private. People just tend to assume. That aside, because, yeah, I’m bi, I went to the staff and told them ‘If I can get Luci on board, can we do this?’ and they gave me the go ahead. Victor really pushed for it to, which was amazing. Luci, when I asked her, she tells me ‘are you a good kisser?’

Althea: So, you had to prove yourself first?

Nick: [laughs] Big time!

Althea: Troy, you clearly have experience in that arena. We’ve seen that, is Nick a good kisser?

Troy: Well, kissing when the camera is rolling and when it’s not are two different experiences, to be sure. When the camera is on you, especially for the close ups, you’re hyper aware of it...so Nick’s kissing is subpar at best.

Nick: [kicks him] Don’t be an ass.

Althea: Clearly you and Troy have become very good friends. That wasn’t the case at first though, was it?

Troy: I loved working with Nick. I like to think he stayed on the project because he loves me too.

Nick: [shakes head] Troy is...an interesting person to work with to say the least. I’d say he doesn’t know what the f*** social cues are, but when you grow up on a farm--

Troy: Ranch.

Nick: --with little human interaction and then you’re thrust into Hollywood where a large majority of people are disingenuous it can be taxing. Troy also has this thing...like..if he’s not interested in you, he’s not going to talk to you, full stop. I don't think he talked to Victor the whole time.

Troy: [shrugs] I’m not wasting my time.

Althea: Don’t you feel like that makes you a bit off putting to your coworkers?

Troy: I don't really care? I don't need everyone to like me. As for my relationships on Fear, I was..i’d say acquaintances with Luciana. We at least traded grunt for grunt with each other. Victor is a strong personality. I got along with Nick..Ofelia is decent. I’d say I get on with Alicia..for the most part it’s just coworkers, at the end of the day, I’m not going to become friends with these people.

Althea: Your friendship is going to end after the tour? Do you think?

Troy: Nick is definitely different. We saw each other naked, after all.

Nick: [laughs] you’ll give them the wrong idea! We had nude boxers on..but it was pretty damn close to naked.

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/171gAG)

[tweet “Nick Clark is a bi-sexual icon and i’m 100% here for it!”]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/0XJ4G5)

 [tweet "We saw each other naked" - Troy Otto. Iconic. #Trick"]

* * *

 

Ellen: First acting gig, and you jump right into a sex scene. That’s like saying, I’m gonna learn to bungee jump and go skydiving first.

Troy: I dont exactly do things half-assed. They told me when they presented the role to me there’d be a sex scene, and I was on board with it.

Ellen: Well, Nick is a very attractive man, after all. That had to be at least a little awkward if you know what I mean.

Troy: Not in the least. Filming was done in about eight weeks, the first two Nick was filming in LA and I was doing establishing shots with Ofelia, Walker, and Luciana down in Mexico at this time. We started group filming about halfway through week three, and mine and Nick’s scenes were done in week four, five, and a bit in six. The very first scene we shot was where we were high, and wandering through the hoard of zombies. First thing he said to me upon the director saying cut was ‘you smell’.

Ellen: [laughs]

Troy: In my defense i was covered in fake zombie goop and it did smell awful.

Ellen: So no awkward male situations?

Troy: Well, for one, It’s really awkward having people watch you do those scenes. For two, I believe my brother calls it demisexual? Yeah, that’s what I am.

Ellen: Wait, wait, wait...people WATCH YOU?! How many? Who were they? Can I have their numbers?

Troy: [chuckles] Okay, it’s not that many. The room was an actual four wall structure they built because they were concerned light would get in. So It was myself, Nick, one sound guy, the director, and one camera guy. And we actually ended up doing the sequence twice because there was some outside noise pollution the first time, so about halfway through week eight we ran it again. So the final product is a mix of the two.

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/k0L3t3)

[tweet “Troy Otto is on the ace spectrum. I feel so validated.”]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/6a703V)

[Tweet “Snowflakes feel validation over Troy not getting up. I’m not even gay and I could probably get it up for Nick Clark.”]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/62F07b)

[Tweet from Troy “Just to clarify, never said I couldn’t get it up for Nick Clark. ;)”]

 

* * *

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/Hyt2o3)

[Troy insta post feat. Nick in Black and White.

T.OttoMatic: He likes to think he's more majestic than he is.

ItsTricky: So damn early to this post I'm crying! BUT OMG! Do you guys spend all your time together?

TrickorTreat: @ItsTricky.....where's the bridge to fling ourselves off of?]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/8P627a)

[Nick insta post feat. Troy in Black and White.

WhisperingNick: Don't let the smile fool you. This guys an asshole.

TrickorTreat: ::shrug:: us tricksters will give up...I guess..nothing to see here.

UltimateTrickster: SOMEONE OFFER ME A HETERO EXPLANATION! IM LISTENING!

Karissa_Delaware: @UltimateTrickster Uhhhh...2 guys R friends N they share pics of each other? Dear God...just imagine taking pics of ur BFF! MADNESS!]

 

* * *

 

**OFFICIAL TRICK (TROYXNICK) FAN THREAD!**

 

Standard Rules Apply.  ~~I honestly don't feel like typing them.~~  Note: I reserve the right to ban anyone that breaks standard decorum rules. 

 

**WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!**

 

**AGTTCT:**

 

GUYS! BETWEEN THE TWEET ON TROYS ACCOUNT (now deleted. Screenshot below) AND THE INSTA POSTS?! WHAT DOES IT MEAN?! ARE TROY AND NICK ACTUALLY DATING? TROY CAME OUT AS DEMI AND THEN MAKES THE COMMENT HE DID?! SUGGESTING THERE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE SOMETHING THERE?! IS ANYONE ELSE FREAKING OUT?

 

 

> Replying to AGTTCT:
> 
> **TroysBae:**
> 
> OMG FRIENDS POSTED PICTURES OF EACH OTHER ON THEIR INSTA! THAT MEANS THEY’RE TOTALLY DATING?! *sarcasm* According to this logic:
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/8410o3)
> 
> [insta of Gloria on bed, laughing.
> 
> WhisperingNick: She finds herself Hilarious.]
> 
>  
> 
> This post means Nick and Gloria are dating.
> 
>  
> 
> Replying to TroysBae:
> 
> **TrickorTreat:**
> 
> Uh...if I recall a lot of people DID think Gloria and Nick WERE dating because of that pic. I’d say there is a lot of evidence that Troy and Nick could be dating IRL, tbh. Ignoring their absolute dynamite performance in FEAR, they have been spending a lot of time together. If we go back to the press junket, they were in Japan together, we know that for a fact and we know they spent of their time with Alicia, but it’s suggested that Nick and Troy were together almost the whole trip. Not only that, we had Troy’s post from England suggesting they were spending time alone in the city despite the whole cast being with them. Yeah, they were together alot during the press junket, which makes sense now that FEAR has come out but let me tell you, I’m not about to sing a duet with my BFF the way Troy and Nick sang. There’s little looks and touches...it’s becoming really undeniable I think.

> Replying to TrickorTreat:
> 
> **ElizabethanBetty:**
> 
> Undeniable? I mean, come on, I ship Trick and all. But even I know it’s just shipping. They’re really good friends. BroTP for sure.

> Replying to ElizabethanBetty:
> 
> **TrickorTreat:**
> 
> Clearly you’ve never heard of Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie.  

 

* * *

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/NM1J96)

[insta post of Nick on Lift

T.OttoMatic: Such a beautiful view. To bad Nicky is blocking it.

ItsTricky:....holy shit! vacation! Together??

TrickorTreat: running outta bridges to fling myself off at this point.

MrsNickClark: Nick looks very handsome. Can you tell him I say hi?]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/7K8Me7)

[insta post of Troy on rocks

WhisperingNick: Found a huge piece of shit during my hike. Think anyone would notice if I pushed it off?

ItsTricky: #done

TrickorTreat: #done

UltimateTrickster: #done #dead #buried]

 

* * *

 

**OFFICIAL TRICK (TROYXNICK) FAN THREAD!**

 

Standard Rules Apply.  ~~I honestly don't feel like typing them.~~  Note: I reserve the right to ban anyone that breaks standard decorum rules. 

 

**CRIES INTO DISTANCE**

 

**UltimateTrickster:**

Where are they?! Where were these taken? Is anyone with them? Is this a private trip! FUCK! These two are making me lose my mind!

 

> Replying to UltimateTrickster:
> 
> **TrickorTreat:**
> 
> Damn them for turning the geotag off! Okay, for sure know Glo isn’t there. She’s in Europe with her parents till the end of February (wish my parents would gift me with European vacation). Alicia is definitely not with them. She posted just yesterday she was happy to be home in San Fran. Jake doesn’t appear to be with them either. He’s not big on social media, but Qaletaqa Walker took a picture with him a couple days ago saying they were going on an educational retreat. Appropriate since I think Jake does legislative work for tribes? I know he’s a lawyer. It looks like this is just Troy and Nick.

> Replying to TrickorTreat:
> 
> **ElizabethanBetty:**
> 
> Seriously going to leave this thread if more spec about TWO FRIENDS hanging out keeps come up like it’s more than what it is…

> Replying to ElizabethanBetty:
> 
> **TrickorTreat:**
> 
> Bye Felicia.

 

* * *

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/86o1Fg)

[insta cuddle

T.OttoMatic: Any takers?

MrsTroyOtto: ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! ME!

ItsTricky: Please say Nick! @WhisperingNick should answer the call!

MrsTroyOtto: Don't be gross @ItsTricky

TrickorTreat: Don't be desperate @MrsTroyOtto]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/Pqq3vu)

[insta cuddle thank you

T.OttoMatic: Thank you!

ItsTricky:....there is NO hetero-explanation for this.

TrickorTreat: Nick is lil spoon confirmed??

UltimateTrickster: ::sob::

MomBlog_Serena: It's really nice to see two young men rely so sweetly on each other. Best friends are really the best friends.]

 

* * *

 

**Me Everytime Nick and Troy post something**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/45819904331/in/dateposted/)

[I see it. I ship it.]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/45770565962/in/photostream/)

[So many feels.]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/31949139208/in/photostream/)

[I Will Go Down With This Ship.]

 

**DanielMartin reblogged CarolynOtto:**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/45819904121/in/photostream/)

[It's Never Gonna Happen]

 

* * *

  

Cole: This is Cole Sozzi and you’re listening to Celeb Spot Watch on Sirius XM. We have in the studio today, Nick Clark, Gloria Williams and Izzak Henderson, also known as the Whisperers. Izzak, this is your first tour with the Whisperers, how are you feeling?

Izzak: I mean, man, it’s an honor. Honestly, I didn’t even think I’d get the gig, especially after FEAR came out and all the shows sold out pretty much overnight, it was alot of pressure.

Cole: I know it’s a bit of an elephant in the room, but the decision for Cal to leave, are you feeling that absence? Do you feel like it’s affecting your sound? You just completed your fifth show on your tour, and your sixth here in Dallas is tonight, so…

Nick: I can say, with Cal, it’s become a very complicated matter.

Gloria: He basically got in Nick’s face and accused him of not backing him up and being a bad friend, and while we can’t repeat it, he said some shit about Troy and Nick’s friendship, and it’s not been easy. I feel, personally, that we’re working steady, and Izzak is really working in the unit with us.

Cole: You don’t feel Nick has been a bad friend?

Gloria: Not in the least! Nick is about the most loyal person you’ll ever meet. I’m still not sure what Cal’s problem was, if he just got greedy over money or what, but I’ve never felt pushed to the side. Troy is a great friend to Nick, and I’ve had more than one movie night with them. Troy has NOT seen a lot of movies and it’s hilarious to watch his reactions. And Nick has been so happy.

Cole: So Nick, is there a special someone in your life at the moment?

Nick:.....we’re heading to Oklahoma City next, Memphis after that, we’re looking at a very busy summer.

* * *

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/107g14)

[insta post of concert Nick

T.OttoMatic: If you think Nick Clark doesn't warm up singing karaoke hits, than you're wrong. Rock that Celine Dion, Nicky.

LetUrSoulGlo: Can confirm. Our Boy @WhisperingNick belts Celine Dion like it's his job.

WhisperingNick: Thanks for that guys...

MrsNickClark: Nick R U going to comment on fans thinking you're dating Troy?? Can you deny it, plz??

New_BB_Trick:.....I give in...I ship this. Troy went out of his way to go to one of Nick's shows?]

 

* * *

 

 **It'sTricky:** I feel like any day now...its gonna happen.

 **TrickorTreat:** SAME! TBH! I'm just waiting. If they are dating (which they HAVE to be at this point) they're super sneaky about it that tabloids aren't catching.

 **UltimateTrick** : Why need tabloids when Nick and Troy are basically posting on Insta every fives seconds about each other.

 **It'sTricky:** They're so OTP it's killing me...relationship goals.

 **Guest1879:** You're all disgusting. NIck is NOT gay.

 **It'sTricky:** You're right, he's bi. as in BYE.  
  
[It'sTricky kicked guest1879]

 **TrickorTreat** : Anyday now guys....any day..

  

* * *

 

**OFFICIAL TRICK (TROYXNICK) FAN THREAD!**

 

Standard Rules Apply.  ~~I honestly don't feel like typing them.~~  Note: I reserve the right to ban anyone that breaks standard decorum rules. 

**PROOF THAT NICK AND TROY ARE NOT A COUPLE!**

 

**TroysBae:**

So I know the whole world is basically on board with the narrative that Troy and Nick are dating IRL (I’m still calling bullshit on this). The image below proves that Troy has a GF, not a BF, though I’m not sure who she is. Photo is from Insta.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/EoUi61)

[image Allison and Issac]

 

> Replying to TroysBae:
> 
> **ItsTricky:**
> 
> Umm. This is Allison Argent. She’s performing with Troy in the remake of Teen Wolf. This is one of the promotional images they did for #TeamIssac or #TeamScott (Scott Howard is played by Scott McCall.) Definitely not his GF, but his love interest in the movie. Troy’s second work, so hyped for it. They cut his hair and shaved him for the role to make him look younger than, you know, 26. But it grows so fast...see via Instagram. Still have no evidence he and Nick ARENT dating. If you don’t want to discuss Trick, why come to Trick thread?

 

* * *

**TALK ABOUT WORK!**

 

**ItsTricky:**

Clearly Troy is wanted by all. As he’s wrapping up with Teen Wolf he’s jumping over to an Italian drama, which starts filming in November according to IMDB. Promo shots have come up though, and I’m digging the costume look already!

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144356398@N05/45771960352/in/dateposted/)

 

These might not be the final costumes though, since the show is in its early stages. It still has a working title, and we’re looking at a late December release next year for it. All Pre-lim info right now.

ALSO, he’s getting a recurring character role on the vampire drama The Originals, which is filming season 2 right now. TMZ reports he’s been on set already, so can’t wait for that!

 

> Replying to ItsTricky:
> 
> **TrickorTreat:**
> 
> I heard Nick is going to be doing a movie next year too! The Whisperers announced via twitter they’re taking a short break from touring to re-examine their creative perspective. That being said, Victoria’s Secret announce Gloria is walking in the Fashion Show OMG!!! And announced Troy and Nick will be performing together...as a duo act..END ME!

> Replying to ItsTricky:
> 
> **TroysFirstWife:**
> 
> So many things Im going to have to watch! I have no interest in the VS show but if Troy is performing then I’m there! Didn’t like the 1985 Teen Wolf...to corny for me but here for the remake if Troy has a major role!!!

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/TU65rX)

 

* * *

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/Eg2G05)

[Insta post ring

T.OttoMatic: I liked it, so I put a ring on it.

MrsNickClark: NO! This is fake, right?! ::angry::

TrickorTreat: OH.MY.GOD! CONGRATULATIONS!

ItsTricky: *ugly sobbing* Congratulations

ReneeDesmonds: Friendship goals is getting married same day as your BFF! Any pics of your bride??]

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/4C52RA)

[tweet "Got to marry my bestfriend. I'm pretty damn happy about it"]

 

* * *

 

**ITS GAME OVER!**

Nina Monroe reporting for Yahoo!News

 

Rocker Nick Clark tied the knot with Country Artist/Actor Troy Otto on September 15th in a private ceremony with friends and family. In attendance were Troy and Nick’s coworkers from FEAR, including Ofelia Salazar, Luciana Galvez and Qaletaqa Walker.

Alicia Clark, played maid of honor to her brother, while Jake Otto acted as Best man to his brother. While the ceremony was held in September, the couple went on record to say they actually made the marriage official in New York before Nick set off for the European half of his tour in August. Their ceremony took place in Scotland at Loch Ness, where Nick says he was determined to have his wedding photos bombed by Nessie herself. Ness, unfortunately, did not receive the invitation.

When asked what was next for the couple, Troy went on record as to say, “I need a bigger bed, this one spreads out.”

 

* * *

 

Ellen: First off, congratulations on the marriage.

Nick: Thank you.

Troy: [nods] thank you.

Ellen: So we got some pressing questions from fans. First off, who proposed to who?

Nick: Troy proposed, if you wanna call it that.

Ellen: Oh?

Nick: It was the start of my tour. After the San Diego show, we went down and stayed at Troy’s family ranch, free hotel. Literally, the next morning, Troy rolled over, looked at me and goes, “wanna get married?”

[audience laughs]

Ellen: Clearly you said yes.

Troy: He shrugged, and said, “Let me take a shower first”

Nick: I smelled like s***

Ellen: Who made the first move and when? Like, how did the relationship START?

Nick: I think, I did, Troy might argue.

Troy: Depends on what story you’re telling.

Nick: It was when we were doing the duet, the Careless Whisper for the live event. Troy had done the recording for the movie, but when we did the Live Event, they really wanted me up there with him. We worked a few hours on that trying to get it right, because I mean, they literally told us like 16 hours beforehand. We got really into a practice session and right after we finished I leaned over and kissed his cheek

Ellen: Was that the right story, Troy?

Troy: I was actually thinking earlier...London?

Nick:...oh. Yeah. Yeah. I can see that.

Ellen: London? Care to share?

Troy: Nope. That one is staying private.

Nick: Now everyone is going to suffer wondering what you meant.

Troy: Let ‘em.

Ellen: You guys live together, you’re married, getting a lil something something..who initiated that first

Nick: [points at Troy] Let him make all the first moves on that front.

Troy: So you say, but nobody eats grapes like that, Nicky. You knew what you were doing.

Nick: Did I..?

Troy: That scene in FEAR, where Dillon pushes the Oxy into his mouth. That’s Nick, when he’s trying to seduce me.

Ellen: By the sound of it, he’s not trying, he’s succeeding.

Nick: [laughs, winking]

Ellen: On a more serious subject, there have been naysayers online that have reacted rather negatively to your relationship. Primarily in your defense, Troy, saying Nick is no good, that he’ll turn back to his old self or he’ll drag you down with him.

Troy: Okay, first of all, this relationship involves two people; me and Nick. Secondly, we’re not David and Dillon, Nick has never pushed me to try drugs, nor has he taken drugs since I’ve known him. I’m not ignorant, I know Nick’s history of pass abuse, and I know he’s been sober for just over two years now. People seem to think I’m naive when it comes to Nick’s addiction, I’m not. What people seem to gloss over is that we’re humans, we’re people. You think I don’t notice when Nick itches, and I mean that literally, he’ll scratch at his neck, his arms when he’s got a craving. Sometimes I gotta kick his ass to keep him in line. If the day comes that Nick falls off the wagon then he falls off the wagon, I’m not leaving him for it.

Nick: Along those lines, Troy has really been there for me and I can’t really share how much but this s*** I’ve been going through with Cal has been hard and when it gets hard I really want a fix. One of the first interactions I had with Troy was when I was talking to Gloria on set, when she came down to Mexico, and i was jonesing, hard, telling her I wanted anything. Troy walks up to me and says ‘Why the hell would you put that s*** in your body?” I got pissed off, kicked him in the shin our first scene together.

[audience laughs]

Nick: seriously, what people don’t realize is, just because I’m sober I dont STOP being an addict. I’m sober today, but tomorrow I might give in..or the next day, everyday is an accomplishment to me. Yeah, Troy is my husband but he’s my partner, one of my best friends, and he loves me more than the powder does..which is not something I can say for a lot of people in my life.

Troy: That was the corniest s*** I’ve ever heard in my life.

* * *

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/144356398@N05/B79D8F)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End! I'm sure that seemed a lot longer than it was, in actuality. I really hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to drop me a like, a kudo, anything really. I appreciate it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
